August 2020
August 2020 During the month of August, Yeovil Town F.C played 6 League matches and 2 Carabao Cup fixture. They ended the month 1st in the League and into the third round of the Carabao Cup. EFL Championship: MD1 Bristol City Post-match Interview "A huge result! Granted, we had a lot of luck between our first goal and second, they hit the post twice! But that late flurry of goals was just what we needed and it's exactly what we set out to achieve. It has been a long while coming, but we got another hattrick at last! All 3 goals were taken well and was a left foot away from being perfect. The game changed when Osei came onto the field. 1 goal and 1 assist in 20-minutes is a perfect way to introduce yourself to the fans, while giving him a platform to build on ahead of our next game. A. Bell had a great game at LB too, though it was his counterpart T. James who picked up our first assist of the season. I have a feeling that they're both going to have career-defining campaigns!" EFL Championship: MD2 Cardiff City Post-match Interview "OK. I must confess that we probably didn't deserve that. Cardiff was all over us and we found it hard to get out. When their goal came, it felt like they would go on to win the match. But Jake had other ideas. Having spent most of last season as a sporadic player, he really impressed me with his 2 goals during pre-season. Which is why we offered him a new contract, as he made it clear he wants to fight for his place. Scoring the winning goal today after latching onto Osei Yaw's ball will have done wonders for his confidence and is someone who I think we'll be seeing more of as the season progresses! Carabao Cup: Round 1 Bristol Rovers Post-match Interview "Wow - what a sensational strike to win the game! Murphy has certainly risen to the challenge set upon him today with a brace. It was a great cross in by G. Rogers, but the acrobatic volley from Murphy was something else. One sweet motion to knock the cross towards goal and in off the post. That won't be forgotten for a while! As for the match itself, again, it was tough. But we kept trying to find space and we got there eventually. Looking forward to seeing who we draw in the next round!" EFL Championship: MD3 Norwich City Post-match Interview "A great display today from the men in form! Duffus picking up MOTM with his 2 assists, while Gray and Osei continue their goalscoring form! Norwich is a strong team in the Championship who are always pushing for promotion, so for us to pick up a win as convincing as this makes me feel very optimistic about our own promotion hopes. Those ambitions are a long way off, but if we can do it, we will. But for now, it's just one game at a time, trying to give our best." EFL Championship: MD4 Birmingham City Post-match Interview "Bit of a hectic game against a team pushing for promotion! They were very clinical and scored some nice goals. Although Foster shouldn't be getting beat at his near post like that for the third, especially as he was coming in from the byline! Perhaps being at his old ground was playing on his mind. But as is his fashion, Osei scored a late goal to level the tie. I think we needed a game like this. It was coming. Now we can react appropriately and become stronger for it. A quick mention to A. Bell and T. James who in their race for the most assists between them both pulled one out the bag today. Competition is good and hopefully, they'll notch some more!" EFL Championship: MD5 Sheffield United Post-match Interview "Well, I'll be damned! I was thinking that their goalkeeper was in some inspired form! Everything we tried wasn't getting past him. Until I realised it was none other than Nathan Baxter! Save after save... I was beginning to think that we just weren't going to beat him. Thankfully, Ousmane decided it was time for one of his low driven bullets from outside the box, which was never being stopped. A tough game, but I am glad we came away with 3-points as we deserved it." Carabao Cup: Round 2 Brentford Post-match Interview "4 goals in 2 matches now for Murphy. Colour me impressed! He has a nice connection with Rodgers too, who picked up another assist. The two spend a lot of time together, which is natural as they are both academy graduates, only Rodgers is a little older. As long as we're still in the cups, they'll get time. Whether they can lodge out a senior player is anyone's guess. But this was another good game for us which now sets us up against Bournemouth late next month! Congratulations to Tom James on earning his first call-up for Wales. He has more than deserved it and I am confident he can become a regular! With our clash against Derby, second in the league next up, hopefully, he can put in a good performance before leaving!" EFL Championship: MD6 Derby County Post-match Interview "That was a great battle! Derby really pushed us into playing some creative football and in the end, was a deserved result. The cross from Downing for our second was exquisite! Crossed early, bent around the CB and right onto Duffus' head. Which is exactly why we brought him in. To be honest, I wasn't quite prepared for us to be sitting top of the table at this stage. But we're here and so it's a case of staying focused and trying to win the individual game." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review A busy August finally concludes after no less than 8 games! Welcome to the Championship! To start like this is fantastic. We picked up right where we left off and our new signings have hit the ground running! We'll talk about them soon, but we've already faced a number of the big teams vying for promotion and equalled the challenge. Sitting top of the table, but with plenty on our tail, it's going to be a long season that'll require full concentration to keep alive any hopes of promotion! Stuart Downing has arrived and has claimed the left flank already. Which is recognised through his EFL Championship nomination along with Duffus! 2 goals and 1 assist is a respectable return as he rotates nicely with Browne. It's a shame then that he's planning to retire at the end of the season as his experience will always come in handy. Meanwhile, Foster is pushing on at the age of 37 and doesn't look like slowing! His performances have been commanding and minus the Birmingham match has looked top quality. F. Schram has the perfect mentor to learn from! Amari'i Bell, on the other hand, has looked dangerous at LB. His pace and quality on the ball bring a real threat that we just didn't have previously. His link-up with Downing has caused opposition headaches, as both are adept crossers of the ball. But the man of the hour and the name on everyone's lips is Derick Osei Yaw. The young Frenchman has already delivered 3 goals and 2 assists and looks like he might score each time he is on the ball. At 6' 1" and with his pace and dribbling ability, he's a handful to mark, let alone prevent from scoring a header, which he did for 2 of his goals. It'll be exciting to see his continue to grow and develop at the club while we can because he is destined for bigger things. August was a brilliant month for the club, with everything to play for, September will be a chance to build upon the foundations set this month. YeoLaTengo Player of the Month While there are many players who deserve the award, namely S. Downing, J. Gray, D. Osei Yaw or T. James - there can only be one winner this month and that's Courtney Duffus. He has been unstoppable this month, from his hattrick, his 2 further goals and 3 assists, he has lead the line exceptionally well and we wouldn't be in this position without him!